Belenggu
by Akasuna no Akemi
Summary: Baca ajah langsung ya... HunKai EXO, BangHim B.A.P


_**'Belenggu'**_

_**©Akasuna no Akemi**_

_**HunKai, BangHim**_

_**Rated: Mature**_

_**WARNING:**_

_**OOC, BL, TYPO(S), IDE PASARAN, MUNGKIN RADA-RADA MIRIP SAMA CERITA AUTHOR LAIN (UDAH AKU BILANG INI IDENYA PASARAN BANGET), AND MANY MORE.**_

_**BOLD, ITALIC= FLASHBACK**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sehun mendesah pelan melihat gadis yang duduk di hadapannya. Hatinya terus saja menggerutu, sedangkan otaknya terus saja berandai-andai, memikirkan jika saja sekertaris Lee, lelaki tua yang menjadi makhluk peliharaan ibunya tidak terus mengekorinya di perusahaan dan menyeretnya paksa, mungkin saat ini Sehun sudah menyibukkan diri dengan setumpuk kertas di ruangannya yang lebih menyenangkan atau yang lebih penting ia mungkin saat ini sedang 'bersenang-senang' dengan sang istri tercintanya. Dari pada harus terkurung di sudut cafe bersama dengan gadis yang sejak tadi selalu tersenyum kearahnya.**_

_**Gadis itu. Semua orang normal pasti akan mengagumi kesempurnaan fisik yang di milikinya. Tidak, tidak sempurna. Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, hanya saja gadis itu teramat sangat jauh dari kata buruk, bahkan terlalu menarik di tambah dengan status keluarganya yang menjadi nilai lebih baginya.**_

_**Wanita kelima di bulan ini. Wanita yang membuat dada Sehun geram seharian penuh. Mengutuk nasibnya sendiri karena memiliki seorang ibu yang bernafsu menikahkannya dengan seorang gadis. Sungguh menyebalkan. Padahal ibunya tahu kalau Sehun sudah menikah, sudah memiliki seorang 'istri' yang begitu amat ia cintai melebihi dari apa pun. Dan Sehun tidak tahu harus berkata apa jika 'istrinya' tahu soal ini.**_

_**Dengan malas Sehun menancapkan garpunya pada sepotong kue yang sudah lama terhidang di atas meja tapi tak menarik minatnya sedikit pun untuk menyantapnya. Bosan dengan situasi yang begitu di bencinya, membuat Sehun memasukkan kue tersebut ke dalam mulutnya kemudian menggigitnya kasar, menimbulkan suara yang sebenarnya membuat dirinya sendiri pun jijik untuk mendengarnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian alisnya tertaut sempurna saat mendapati ekspresi gadis di hadapannya. Wajahnya yang sedikit memerah, seolah tubuh itu saat ini tengah berusaha mati-matian menahan napasnya, berusaha meredakan rasa tidak nyaman di dalam hatinya. Senyum khas itu tersungging begitu saja, merasa di atas angin karena mendapatkan celah agar gadis itu menendang dirinya sendiri dari tempat itu.**_

_**"Cafe ini... sangat nyaman," lirih gadis tersebut, berusaha menghilangkan suasana canggung.**_

_**Slurpp...**_

_**Suara itu lagi-lagi membuatnya sedikit mendelik, sedangkan Sehun yang menimbulkan suara itu hanya memamerkan deretan giginya, menunjukkan senyum kekanakan. Gadis itu berjengkit melihat minuman yang ada di tanggan Sehun, sedangkan sedotannya masih menyempil di antara gigi atas dan bawahnya.**_

_**Jangan katakan ekspresi gadis itu sekarang. Menurutmu, gadis yang di besarkan layaknya seorang puteri raja, berpendidikan dan beretika, apa akan terbiasa dengan hal yang seperti ini? Sepertinya tidak...**_

_**"Tidak juga. Cafe ini bahkan tidak sebanding dengan cafe-cafe yang pernah kudatangi bersama teman-teman wanita maupun priaku sebelumnya. Selera ibuku itu memang payah." Balas Sehun asal.**_

_**Gadis itu hanya berdehem pelan, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya untuk sesaat sebelum kembali memandang wajah Sehun. "Benar kau tampan. Pasti kau memiliki banyak teman perempuan maupun pria."**_

_**"Terima kasih. Aku sudah terbiasa mendengar pujian seperti itu," sambar Sehun dengan santai.**_

_**Gadis itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, kekehan pelannya mengalun begitu saja. Untuk pertama kalinya gadis bak puteri raja itu terlihat lebih lepas. "Kau cukup percaya diri," balasnya.**_

_**Sehun menghela napas panjang kemudian membersihkan sudut bibirnya dari remah-remah makanan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman pada punggung kursi. "Seseorang harus melihat sifat seperti itu untuk mempertahankan eksistensinya di muka bumi ini."**_

_**"Benar. Seseorang akan terlihat sangat menarik saat memiliki kepercayaan diri."**_

_**"Tidak juga," potongnya, "aku tidak menyukai gadis yang terlalu percaya diri dalam hal cintanya. Menganggap semua pria akan terikat karena pesonanya. Terlalu berani menunjukkan kepercayaan dirinya hanya untuk mengejar seorang pria. Aku tidak suka melihat gadis yang bahkan tidak pernah merasa malu untuk menatap seorang pria yang disukainya."**_

_**Gadis itu tak bergeming. Seolah merasa tersindir dengan ucapan itu. Apa seorang Oh Sehun sedang menyindirnya karena sejak tadi gadis itu terus mempertahankan senyumnya tanpa bisa mengalihkan tatapannya? Sejenak gadis itu menghela napasnya.**_

_**"Sepertinya kau memiliki selera yang cukup tinggi. Aku heran kenapa kau justru setuju untuk di jodohkan?"**_

_**Tanpa canggung Sehun tertawa keras, tak peduli dengan sekitarnya yang sedikit terkejut dengan suara tawanya itu. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri tepatnya, menertawakan ucapan gadis itu yang entah sebagai pujian atau justru makian untuk dirinya.**_

_**"Setuju? Ayolah, tidak ada manusia yang berani mengambil resiko dalam menentukan pasangan hidupnya. Manusia hanya memiliki satu hati, jika kau salah dalam menempatkan pilihan hatimu, maka kau akan menyesal seumur hidup. Aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku, dan seseorang yang berdiri di sampingku nantinya akan menunjukkàn bagaimana isi hatiku sebenarnya."**_

_**"Kau sangat pintar bicara Tuan Oh."**_

_**"Terima kasih. Kuanggap itu pujian untukku."**_

_**"Baiklah aku tidak mau berbasa-basi lagi. Apa kau setuju dengan perjodohan ini?"**_

_**Kali ini Sehun menghela napas pelan, kemudian memajukan tubuhnya sedikit, membalas tatapan menuntut gadis yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau setuju dengan perjodohan ini?"**_

_**"Tentu saja," balas gadis itu tegas.**_

_**"Ternyata kau benar-benar terpikat dengan pesonaku, Nona Jung," goda Sehun, membuat senyum yang sejak tadi bertahan di sudut bibir sang gadis hilang dalam waktu singkat, tergantikan dengan aura yang mengelam.**_

_**"Aku tidak pernah di ajarkan caranya membangkang. Aku hanya tahu, keputusan yang dibuat ayahku pasti selalu untuk kebaikkan hidupku."**_

_**"Jika begitu aku yang akan mengajarimu," ucap Sehun pelan, yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh dirinya sendiri.**_

_**"Ah baiklah biarkan aku berpikir sejenak," tandas Sehun cepat. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh dagunya sedangkan bibirnya bersunggut kecil, menunjukkan ekspresi seolah sedang berpikir keras, tak peduli dengan gigi atas gadis itu yang sudah menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan emosinya yang mulai dipermainkan oleh pria di hadapannya.**_

_**"Yah kurasa tidak masalah bagiku menikah denganmu. Kau cukup menarik dan keberadaanmu akan mempermudah jalan hidupku. Jika pernikahan ini terjadi, bukankah ini menguntungkan untukku?"**_

_**"Keuntunganmu?" Desis gadis itu pelan.**_

_**"Tentu saja. Bukankah pernikahan ini di rancang karena tujuan bisnis. Perusahaanmu akan berkembang pesat jika bekerja sama dengan Group, dan sebaliknya aku bisa mendapatkan harta warisan ayahku jika kau bersedia untuk kunikahi. Lagipula wajahmu bisa kubanggakan pada teman-temanku, meskipun sebenarnya kau bukan tipeku. Tapi tidak masalah, cinta bisa tumbuh kapan seiring waktu kan, calon istriku?" Ya, karena aku lebih menyukai pria manis berdada rata ketimbang makhluk berisik kelebihan daging di bagian dada, sepertimu. Lanjut Sehun dalam hati.**_

_**"Harta?"**_

_**Gadis itu menegang di tempatnya. Merasa terhina dengan semua ucapan seorang pria yang sama sekali tidak pantas untuk ditatapnya. Tapi sialnya lelaki itu tak menggubrisnya sama sekali, justru sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru cafe dan langsung tersenyum mengerikan saat matanya menangkap sosok seorang pria manis yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.**_

_**Dan dalam hitungan detik senyum itu berubah menjadi seringaian yang membuat siapa pun memilih untuk kabur dari pada terlibat dalam permainan otak jenius seorang Oh Sehun.**_

_**Dengan cepat tubuh Sehun bergerak, menggeser kursinya ke belakang dan langsung berlari mengejar pria yang siap melarikan diri dari terkamannya, bahkan Sehun tidak peduli dengan kepala calon istrinya yang bergerak tak kalah cepatnya saat tubuh Sehun berlari melaluinya. Semakin shock ketika melihat kedua tangan kokoh itu meraih bahu seorang pria yang membelakanginya, memutar tubuh pria itu hingga berada di dalam pelukannya. Berusaha menahan napasnya ketika Sehun mensejajarkan wajahnya pada pria lain, yang ternyata memiliki wajah yang manis itu.**_

_**"Chagiya, kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dahulu."**_

_**"M-mwo?"**_

_**"Ini hanya bisnis. Di dalam dunia bisnis perjodohan menjadi cara yang paling ampuh untuk mendapatkan keuntungan. Kau menerti itu kan? Aku tidak akan menikahi gadis maupun pria manapun, kau ingat janji kita di depan Tuhan ketika acara pernikahan kita kan?" Ucap Sehun panjang lebar, mengabaikan teriakkan shock dan tanpa takut mendaratkan bibirnya dengan ringan pada bibir ranum pria manis itu yang berada dalam pelukannya. Dan sedetik kemudian mengembalikan fokusnya pada gadis yang menjadi 'calon istrinya', gadis yang membeku di tempatnya. "Dan ah, Nona Jung. Dia 'istriku'. Jika kau bersedia menjadi istri keduaku... ayo kita menikah,...!"**_

_**BYURRR.**_

_**Gadis itu meringis di depan Sehun sesaat setelah menyiramkan segelas minuman ke wajah Sehun. Mengenggam gelas yang berada di dalam genggamannya dengan erat sebelum menjatuhkan benda kaca tersebut ke lantai begitu saja, menimbulkan suara nyaring akibat sentuhan kaca pada lantai.**_

_**"Kau... sampai mati pun aku tidak akan bersedia menikah dengan pria brengsek sepertimu, Oh Sehun-ssi," desisnya tajam kemudian melangkah begitu saja tanpa menolehkan wajahnya lagi, sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum menang sembari menatap punggung... yang semakin menjauh.**_

_**"Ekhem..."**_

_**Deheman pelan itu kembali menyadarkan Sehun, mengalihkan pandangannya dan langsung bergidik melihat seorang pria yang tertunduk dalam rangkulannya. Dengan cepat Sehun melepaskan lingkaran tangannya di pinggang pria itu dan lagi-lagi terkekeh geli melihat kepala pria manis itu yang mulai terangkat, menatap Sehun murka. Cairan berwarna orange yang membasahi wajah Sehun tadi terlihat juga menciprati jas putih yang dikenakan pria itu.**_

_**"Ah, J-jongie," ujarnya sedikit terbata kala melihat wajah pria manis tersebut yang amat yang ia kenal.**_

_**"Kau... beraninya kau?" Desisnya marah, sedangkan matanya tak berkedip sama sekali.**_

_**"Aku? Memang aku kenapa?" Balas Sehun dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan detik berikutnya Sehun memukul keningnya, menyadari apa yang di bicarakan pria di hadapannya. "Kecupan ringan itu? Oh ayo lah sayang, anggap saja itu hadiah dariku, eoh?"**_

_**"YAK! KUBUNUH KAU, OH SEHUN!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, membiaskan cahaya yang memasuki retinanya. Ia bangkit dan sekedar untuk duduk di ranjang itu, dan mengerang pelan ketika di rasa kepalanya berdenyut, pusing.

Okey, sekarang ia tidak tahu ada di mana. Sejauh mata memandang ia hanya mendapati warna putih, dan ia mengeryit ketika bau obat-obatan yang begitu menusuk memasuki indera penciumannya. Rumah sakit kata itu yang terlintas di otaknya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Sebuah suara dengan nada datar yang sangat kentara mengalihkan Jongin. Dari tempatnya sekarang, Jongin bisa melihat seseorang tengah duduk sambil memeriksa kertas, entah apa itu , Jongin tidak tahu. Tapi kalau di lihat dari penampilannya Jongin menyimpulkan kalau dia seorang dokter.

"Setahuku orang yang tengah mengandung tidak di perbolehkan meminum minuman beralkohol. Tapi melihat dari sikapmu..." Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya sebelum menatap Jongin tajam, "sepertinya kau tidak tahu itu."

Jongin hanya melongo mendengar penuturan dokter muda tersebut. Ia masih mencerna setiap perkataan dokter itu yang di tujukan kepadanya.

Tunggu! Sepertinya ada yang salah disini.

Tadi dokter itu bilang apa? Mengandung, eh?

Jangan bercanda, yang benar saja. Dia itu laki-laki jadi tidak mungkin kalau dia itu mengan-

"Sepertinya tebakkan ku benar?"

Suara itu kembali menyadarkan Jongin dari semua pemikirannya. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada dokter tadi yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Apa maksud anda!" Seru Jongin, ia bangkit dari tempat tidur yang sedari tadi ia tempati dan segera menghampiri dokter tersebut, duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan meja, yang sepertinya meja kerja dokter tersebut. "Anda bilang aku hamil, eh? Jangan bercanda, anda bisa melihat sendiri kalau aku ini seorang laki-laki dan aku tidak mungkin-"

"Aku tahu kau bukan orang bodoh, jaman sekarang apa pun bisa di lakukan." Ia memotong ucapan Jongin, dan melepas kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya, "Apalagi mengingat ilmu kedokteran sekarang ini sudah semakin canggih dari waktu ke waktu. Jadi tidak menuntut kemungkinan kalau seorang laki-laki pun bisa hamil kalau dia mau." Ujarnya.

"Tapi-"

Jongin tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya yang serasa tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia melihat papan nama di atas meja tersebut 'Dr. Bang Yong Guk' begitulah nama yang tertera di sana. Jongin menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Cobaan apalagi ini?

Apakah Tuhan membencinya hingga ia harus menghadapi kenyataan yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

Ia tahu ia salah karena telah mencintai sesama jenisnya, ia sadar semua itu kesalahan besar, meski pun hubungan sesama jenis bukanlah hal tabu lagi mengingat jaman sudah banyak berubah, bahkan sudah banyak Negara yang membolehkan hubungan sesama jenis. Tapi ia tahu di mata Tuhan itu bukanlah hal yang benar.

Setelah kisah cintanya kandas di tengah jalan. Sekarang ia harus menerima cobaan lain. Seorang pria hamil dan itu bukan hal yang mustahil mengingat apa yang di katakan oleh dokter tersebut memang benar adanya, jaman telah berubah dan ilmu kedokteran semakin maju.

"Jika dilihat dari penampilanmu aku tahu kau seorang pria baik-baik, dan kau tidak mungkin melakukan hubungan intim dengan seseorang kalau kau tidak begitu mencintai orang itu, benar?"

Perkataan Yong Guk membawa Jongin kembali kealam nyata. Jongin mendongak, menatap dokter muda teraebut, ia meremas tangannya yang entah bagaimana bisa berkeringat dingin.

Ia berpikir apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini? Bisakah ia menanggung semua ini sendirian? Jongin di sibukkan kembali dengan pikiran-pikirannya, tidak menyadari tatapan intens Jonggup yang tertuju padanya.

Yang ada di benak dokter muda tersebut adalah: Kenapa dia tidak tahu sama sekali tentang kehamilannya? Bukankah dia sidah melakukan operasi untuk bisa membuatnya hamil? Tapi sepertinya anak yang lebih muda darinya itu tidak tahu apa-apa, jangan-jangan dia memang tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya sendiri?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jongin benar-benar bingung, apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan sekarang ini. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa masalah-masalah ini datang secara bertubi-tubi menghampirinya. Dimulai dari pernikahannya yang kandas di tengah jalan, karena tidak di restui oleh keluarga dari sang 'suami'. Dan sekarang setelah ia tengah berusaha melupakan masalah tersebut masalah lain yang lebih besar datang padanya.

Hamil?

Oke ini mungkin terdengar lucu, Jongin pun awalnya berpikir seperti itu. Demi Tuhan ia laki-laki tulen hanya saja seksualitasnya yang menyimpang. Mana mungkin ia yang seorang laki-laki bisa hamil?

Ia tahu benar apa yang dibilang Yonggup itu semua benar adanya. Di jaman sekarang apapun bisa terjadi dalam dunia kedokteran.

Tapi pertanyaannya bagaimana bisa?

Jika bisa, mungkin ia sudah menangis sekeras-kerasnya dan membiarkan dunia mengetahui seberapa menderitanya hidup seorang Kim Jongin. Namun, jika dipikir-pikir, apa untungnya menangis? Menangis tidak dapat menyelesaikan masalah.

Jongin mendesah keras. Ia mendekap erat tas ranselnya di depan dada. Tiba-tiba, matanya tertuju pada kertas kusut yang terselip di bagian samping tasnya. Samar-samar, ia mampu mengingat kertas apa itu. ia pun mengambilnya dan membaca deretan tulisan kecil di atasnya.

"Dr. Yong Guk, haruskah aku meminta bantuan padamu?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Yong Guk sudah berkeliling kesana-kemari untuk mencari keberadaan Jongin. Semakin lama, ia semakin mengkhawatirkan keadaan pemuda itu. Ia khawatir jika Jongin melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan—seperti bunuh diri mungkin? Ah, mungkin Yong Guk terlalu berlebihan. Tapi demi Tuhan Jongin itu sedang hamil dan bisa saja kan ia nekad.

"Kau membuat kepalaku pusing, Yong Guk-ah!" seruan seseorang yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi yang ada di ruangan Yonggup, memandang sang terkasih dengan tatapan bosan.

"Aku khawatir padanya, kalau kau yang ada dalam posisinya aku tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa saat ini." Ujarnya tidak menutupi rasa khawatirnya pada keadaan Jongin, seorang pemuda yang baru saja ia temui pagi tadi.

Himchan memandang Yong Guk sejenak, ia menghela napas pelan. Tidak di punggkiri kalau dirinya juga khawatir pada keadaan Jongin, meski pun belum bertemu langsung dengan pemuda itu. Tapi setelah mendengar cerita dari sang kekasih tak dipungkiri kalau ia juga menghawatirkannya.

Yong Guk masih mondar-mandir di ruang kerjanya saat ponselnya berdering nyaring. Ia melangkah malas untuk menghampiri ponsel yang diletakkannya diatas meja. Ia melihat layarnya yang menampilkan sederet angka yang berarti nomor penelpon itu tidak terdaftar dalam kontak teleponnya di ponsel. Ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut dengan enggan. _"Yeboseyo?"_

"_Dr. Yong Guk?"_ ujar suara di line seberang, terdengar tidak yakin.

Yong Guk sepertinya mengenali suara pria dalam telepon tersebut.

"_Apakah benar ini nomor Dr. Yong Guk?"_

Yong Guk mengeryit. Ia benar-benar mengenali suara tersebut, "Jongin? Kim Jongin?" Ya, menurut YongGuk, itu adalah suara milik Jongin. Mana mungkin ia melupakan suara tersebut karena baru tadi pagi ia mendengarnya. Dan ia masih cukup meningat dengan baik.

"_N-ne."_

"Syukurlah, kau meneleponku! Aku mencarimu seharian ini," ucap Yong Guk yang kedengaran begitu lega.

"_K-kau mencariku?"_

"Ah, sudahlah, itu tidak penting." ujarnya. "Ada apa kau menghubungiku, Jongin?" tanya Yong Guk penasaran.

"_Sebelumnya, a-aku ingin minta maaf, jika a-aku mengganggu anda. Tapi, b-bolehkah aku meminta bantuan anda?"_

"Tentu saja, aku akan membantumu dengan senang hati, Jongin!"

_**To be Continue…?**_

Apa ini?

Ah mianhae ini bener-bener hancur, dan ini pendek kah? Mian lagi, aku ngetiknya pakai ponsel gak sempet ngedit juga jadi harap maklum kalau banyak typo yang bertebaran.

Aku tahu ini sungguh mengecewakan, tapi… tapi… aku sedang tidak bisa berfantasi tentang mereka, apalagi B.A.P disini Bang Yong Guk sama Kim Himchan bener-bener gak dapet feelnya. Aku baru kali ini sih nulis tentang mereka, jadi harap maklum ya _**#bungkuk**_

Minhae buat **Putri Yuliana **yang udah nge-request dan ini tidak sesuai dengan cerita yang kamu maksud kan? Hehe…


End file.
